


Hand in Hand

by deepfriedshortpeople (SerendipitousSong)



Series: Death Comes [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, Child Death, Graphic Description of Corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousSong/pseuds/deepfriedshortpeople
Summary: "His name was Cole..."





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Take the tags seriously. There's only three but that's all I need so READ. THEM.
> 
> I don't know what got into me but I wrote this and now I have to face my Maker knowing it exists.

Small hands. Cold hands. Fingers stiff and pale, nails bitten down until that thin line of white is no more. Blood caked under them, around them, between them. Palms bruised and stuck with tiny splinters.

 

A face just as cold and stiff and covered in blood. Eyes open, unseeing and milky. Hair matted with blood that just keeps coming. An open wound, gaping and full of glass and metal. An open neck. Blood. Bone.

 

Warm hands trembling and shaking, holding a lifeless body. Silver hair shadows a face wet with tears. Screaming. Yelling. Crying. Cursing.

 

Somewhere there's a siren. Somewhere there's smoke and mangled metal. The black pavement is freezing. Snow burns red with blood.

 

Metal in and metal out. A body pinned to the ground, twisted and mutilated. And still warm hands hold it, cradle it.

 

Somewhere there's a goodbye, but the highway is too noisy for anyone to hear it.

 

Cold hands. Small hands.

 

Warm hands. Large hands.

 

They hold each other. Only one pair lives.

 

And then, they let go.


End file.
